Federal Republic of Hutori
After the downfall of the Principality of Central Macon, the old Hutori monarchy was restored by a coalition of disgruntled citizens. The restoration has brought about many changes in Hutori, ending the fusion of corporate, religious, and state powers that characterized the Lusk régime. Supposedly directly descending from the old Hutori monarchy, the House of Hutori has enjoyed popularity, or at least a lack of unpopularity, due to its policy of political neutrality. "Hutori" The colony was originally officially called "New Orange," but it was almost universally referred to as "Bekenial." The natives referred to the Luthori colonists as "Hutore," and the name was adopted as a joking term, eventually becoming a serious name for the colony. Its inhabitants, especially those living outside Bekenial City, were known as "Hutors." During the twenty-first century, "Hutori" became a noun in addition to an adjective, and by the twenty-second century "Hutorian" as an adjective arose. At present, "Hutor" is generally used for the dominant ethnic group, which is descended from the Luthori settlers, while "Hutorian" is generally used for any citizen of the state. Luskite hardliners use "Central Macon" for the territory and "Hutori" only for things related to the ethnic group. History Hutori was founded by John Bekenial, a Luthori pioneer, sometime before the year 1800. Before its settlement, the land was host to a variety of Mashacara kingdoms. The Mashacara were a people learned in seacraft and masonry, but their social structure, which was based on the rule of priest-kings, made them susceptible to the disruptions brought by the Luthori presence. By 1900, the Mashacara were entirely nonexistent south of the Adelian mountains, and by 2050 their political power was entirely extinguished. Mashacara governance survives in the form of hereditary chiefs, many of whom have hereditary seats on local councils. Hutori gained independence from Luthori in 2036 as the Hutori Federation following internal turmoil in Luthori. The Hutori Federation amalgamated the previous, loosely held colonies into a single entity. The "six and a half" original colonies of the Federation were Bekenial City, Langdon, Kenai, Transadelia, Cisadelia, Sutton, and by some accounts, the State of Falristan, the only Mashacara state in the history of Hutori. The Hutori Federation lasted until 2065, when it was replaced with the Democratic Republic of Hutori. This began the use of "Hutori" as a noun instead of an adjective, and the Democratic Republic moved the capitol to Ihmatella in Falristan, near modern-day Tremaine. The Democratic Republic of Hutori was a ordinary liberal republic. In 2246, the Democratic Republic of Hutori became the "Colonia de Spaam Hutori" and began the surrealist dictatorship under the First Socialist Party and its figurehead, Jack Waffles. By 2297, this dictatorship had fallen and been replaced with a dominant-party state under the Right is Right Party, the direct ancestor of the Conservative-Libertarian Party, which soon gave way to Hutori as a Kingdom. The "Most Royal and Serene Kingdom of Hutori" existed for more than a hundred years as an integral and saw almost a dozen kings come and go. It was a time of stability, if not always prosperity. The previous House of Waffles was enshrined as the Royal House of the Kingdom. Hutori was a member of Union of Macon, a continental union that dominated all affairs during the 24th century. When the 25th century rolled around, Hutori was beset by instability and threats of war with Telamon. The 25th century saw decreasing stability and the destruction of the historic Hutori parties. In the 26th Cenutry, the People's Revolutionary Communist Party and the Saiserist League were both elected to Parliament for the first time. For the period 2517-2562, Hutori was a republic under the name of "Most Serene Republic of Hutori," a conservative continuation of the policies of the monarchy. During the 26th Century, Hutori was reduced to utter ruins, consumed by the conflagration of civil war. "Athlorcaea" was selected as the republican name for the country and the PRCP-led government entered power in 2586, creating the "Confederate Democratic Republic of Athlorcaea," which, in true revolutionary fashion, attempted to scrub every trace of the previous regime from the country. By the end of the 26th century, the "Great Leap Forward" under the leadership of the Christian Communist Front had begun, but a resurgance in royalism necessitated the creation of the "Imperial Federated Kingdoms of Athlorcaea and Hutori," a compromise dyarchy which also went by the name "Federal Union of Athlorcaea-Hutori." The dyarchy was unfortunately compromised by an element of religious fanaticism calling itself the "Church of Farbanti." The middle of the 27th century saw the country undergoing radical political change. The liberal or liberal-esque tendencies that were once dominant in Hutori began to fade into the background. The Saiserist League, a radical totalitarian group, gained ever-increasing power. Finally, in 2663, Greater Central Terran Region One, the culmination of the New World Order totalitarian movement, became the official name of the country. The Saiserist regime was notoriously sadistic and aggressive, bringing only misfortune upon the hapless population of Hutori. But it was not to last— in 2678 the PRCP reformed and re-established Athlorcaea. The PRCP, though substantially more liberal than the Saiserists, still saw itself as a guardian of popular welfare, and tobacco, alcohol, religion, and many types of private enterprise remained illegal. House Lusk, in exile in Telamon, returned to Athlorcaea in 2680. The message of the Lusk appealed to the old Monarchist sensibilities, declaring himself "Prince of Falristan, Roccato, Adelia, Kenai, and Lagard" and pledged to establish a liberal monarchy. House Lusk was a strange collection of different ideas— the head of the house, the self-styled "Leopold I," was also the owner of a company that was buying up privatized companies, and seemed a little too involved in mysticism. At the dawn of the 28th century, Lusk and the PRCP seemed poised for a showdown. The 28th century was marked by the evolution of restored Athlorcaea into the Principality of Central Macon which did not happen all at once but by drips and drabs. Finally, in 2872, Adrian I, the current Prince Lusk, was declared the Head of State and the Principality period began. The Principality was a High Tory autocracy that created many hereditary and unelected positions in keeping with the skepticism of the democratic process endemic to Luskite thought. Some personal liberties were maintained and a high, if not overbearing, degree of social services was provided. The Principality saw the occasional threats to its rule, including the short-lived "Holy Kingdoms of Central Macon," but managed to stay in power more or less uninterrupted until 2845. In 2845, the Conservative-Libertarian Party and the God's and the King's Fighters took advantage of recently-liberalized election laws to not just gain a supermajority in the Council of the Principality but to pass wide-sweeping reforms that restored the old Kingdom of Hutori. The Restoration Era had begun. The Restoration Era has been marked by a steady erosion of the privileges of the Lusk family and libertarian social and economic policies. However, over the next two centuries the Johannan dynasty of the House of Hutori took power, and had several notable monarchs as part of the House. King William I of Hutori was the last King of House Hutori before his death in 3206. His daughter, Sarah, was married to Lionel of Luthori - a member of House Orange-Villayn and heir to the Telamonese throne. As a result, the future House is House Orange-Hutori. Queen Sarah is the first Queen of the House of Orange Hutori, she came to power in 3206. Politics Hutori is divided into five parliamentary constituencies, each of which is subdivided into increasingly-powerful local governments referred to as councils. Hutori is a constitutional monarchy in which decision making is conducted by a government in the monarch's name, authorised by the democratically-elected legislative chamber. The King possesses a mainly ceremonial role and His powers are vested in the government, but His powers to be consulted, advise and warn are generally seen as His role as counsellor the head of government. Generally, Hutori has settled on a model that includes public services alongside un- or lightly-regulated private-sector services. The first priority of the state is protecting individual liberties. Restoration Hutori has pursued a highly isolationist foreign policy agenda. Hutorian politics has been largely dominated by moderate political parties with the likes of the House Lusk Northern Lights Party and the Conservative-Libertrian Party being two of the longest serving parties. However from the year 2897-3101 the Hutorian National Party had been a key player in Hutorian politics. The HNP advocates a potent mix of revolutionary nationalism and oversaw the transformation of Hutori into a totalitarian police state from the years 2992-3037 and again in 3080-3101. After the year 3101 the Hutorian National Party was disbanded - with the Hutorian Conservative Party being formed in a more moderate image of the old HNP. Hutori has since had numerous multi-party elections and has reformed into a classic liberal democracy. Local Councils The council system is the system of local government in Hutori. Unlike in other states, Hutori is divided into many small districts, each with their own local laws and constitutions— most federal structures have only a few large constituents. It predates the Restoration period, having been established in 2719 during Athlorcaea, but it has become increasingly important in recent years. The local councils have been a source of contention. The CLP and its allies have pursued an agenda of interventionism, with the legislature interfering in the constitutional arrangements of the councils, while House Lusk has championed the self-determination of the local councils. This split has been due to the traditional arrangements of the councils being amicable to the old Lusk regime, while reform tends to favor the Restoration parties. All councils are required to have a legislature of between twenty and one thousand members, and a mayor chosen by "direct election." The meaning of "direct election" is still undefined, and the powers of the mayors range from being purely ceremonial to being extremely powerful, even dictatorial. Most councils also have their own courts. There are seventy-four local councils, ranging in population from the Metropolitan Council of Bekenial, which has 42 million citizens, to the Council of North Sutton, with just 90,000. Geography Hutori has a flat, marshy coastal plain the south, a mountain range known as the Bekenial or Adelian mountains, a fertile valley north of that called the Athor valley, another mountain range known as the Lagard or Constantian mountains north of that, another fertile plain, and then slowly getting colder as one proceeds north until a tundra biome is reached at the very top of Macon. Like other Terran nations outside of Dovani, the population far exceeds a sane level for the country and most of the citizenry is squeezed into a few fertile areas just north or just south of the mountain range, or along the eastern coast, but ever-worsening environmental degradation is making life here increasingly bad. Major Rivers Conurbations Notable Figures Kings of Hutori Johannan Dynasty (House of Hutori) #John III (b. 2780-2870) (r. 2845-2870) #George I (b. 2820-2906) (r. 2870-2906) #Henry I (b. 2845-2941) (r. 2906-2941) #Arthur I (b.2887-2995 ) (r. 2941- 2995) #George II (b. 2960 - 3031 ) (r. 2995 - 3031) #Henry II (b. 2998 - 3050) (r. 3031 - 3050 ) #George III (b. 3016 - 3110 ) (r. 3050 - 3110 ) #Peter I (b. 3060 - 3161 ) (r. 3110 - 3161 ) #William I (b. 3010 - 3206) (r. 3161-3206) House Orange-Hutori In 3181 Sarah of House Hutori and Lionel of Luthori (House Orange-Villayn) were married. Their marriage saw the combination of Houses Orange-Villayn and House Hutori into the new regnal house - House Orange-Hutori. As a result, with the ascension of Sarah, she became the first Queen of House Orange-Hutori. #Sarah I (b. 3156 - ) (r. 3206 - ) Line of Succession As Queen Sarah has no children as of 3206, the current Line of Succession falls to House Hutori, rather than House Orange-Hutori. #HRH Prince Phillip, Prince of Axminster. Brother of King William I. #HRH Princess Catherine, Princess of Tremaine. Sister of King William I. #HRH Prince John, Prince of Kincardine, Son of Princess Catherine (Sister of William I) Category:Nations Category:Hutori Category:Makon